


Surviving The Killing Game

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Mono bear has captured the government and the Toppat clan to participate in a killing game. It's up to Henry and the others to find the mastermind behind it all. Along with some special guests
Comments: 31
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so originally this was gonna be like the games but I really liked the forbidden actions from the anime so that's why it's based off the anime

"Henry… Wake up"  
Henry opens his eyes to find himself in a building. Next to him was his friend Ellie.  
"You're finally awake. We were at the government base when we were attacked. Then we all woke up here" Ellie said. Henry stands up and sees the general, some government members and even… The Toppat Clan?  
"Hey Stickmin, mind telling us why we're here," Reginald, leader of the Toppat Clan, said.  
"Allow me to explain"  
Everyone turns to the sudden voice. On a huge TV screen, a small black and white Bear appears.  
"Greetings! I am Monobear and welcome to your forever home" The bear said. "I've gathered you all here for a special purpose: to kill each other"  
"I'm sorry?" General Galeforce said.  
"Take a look at your wrists" Mono bear said. Henry looks at his arm and sees a bracelet attached to it.  
"One of you is going around killing everybody. When night falls, these bracelets will inject you with sleepy gas and you'll all fall asleep, except for the killer. The killer will then wake up and kill someone until only they are left." Mono bear said. "But there's a catch. Each one of you has a forbidden action. Check your bracelet to see what it is. If your forbidden action is laughing and you laugh, then you will be injected with poison and die"  
Henry checks his bracelet: "use of firearms". Well it's not like he used guns in the first place.  
"Hold on," Reginald said. "What makes you think we're gonna okay your little game you teddy bear"  
"Because it's already starting" Mono bear said. He snapped his fingers and a body fell in the center of everyone.  
On the floor was Reginald's partner in crime, Right Hand Man. He was stabbed through the chest. Everyone screamed.  
"Now I know you're all inexperienced with killing games. Which is why I'm sending you some previous survivors" The door opens and 3 people enter the room.  
There was a girl with purple hair, a girl with her hair in a ponytail and finally a boy with brown hair and an ahoge.  
"Have fun everyone!" Mono bear said before signing off. Reginald held his dead partner in his arms.  
"Who could've done this to you?" Reginald said.  
"Who are you guys?" Ellie asked the 3 people.  
"My name is Macaroni Tamanegi. And these are my friends Kyoto Kirigirikirigirijinjin and Aoi Zowie. We are all survivors of a previous killing game led by Monobear and his partner Junky Enoshima. Junky was killed by us but since despair has taken over this world. Mono bear has returned"  
"One of you is secretly working for the Mono bear and is killing everyone," Kyoto said. "It's up to all of us to find the mastermind and bring them down"  
"Don't worry Ms Kyoto." Charles said. "You can count on me, Henry and Ellie for this-" Charles was cut off by the sound of arguing.  
They all turn to see Galeforce and Reginald butting heads.  
"General!" Charles yelled. He runs to break up the fight but it's too late. Charles' bracelet goes off and everyone watches in horror as Charles screams.  
"Charles!" Ellie yells. Charles falls to the floor and everyone sees his bracelet flashing.  
"Witness a fight between the government and the Toppat Clan"


	2. Hang the Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka "Hang the Witch" From Episode 2.

Everyone gathers around Charles. Kyoto bends down and turns Charles around. The top of his head and his arm was faded purple, he was also bleeding from his mouth. The government side of the group was slowly mourning.  
"Charles…" Ellie said.  
"In order to prevent anyone else from dying, we must put our differences aside and work together to uncover the mastermind behind this killing game" Macaroni said.  
"Well, look no further," Reginald said. "The mastermind is none other than Henry Stickmin"  
Henry points to himself as if saying "Me?"  
"Henry is not the mastermind!" Ellie said.  
"Stay outta this Princess Elise" Reginald said. "Henry is the main reason we're all stuck here"  
"Henry has nothing to do with this Reginald" Galeforce said.  
"Oh so now the boomer is gonna preach to us" Reginald said.  
"Speak for yourself" Ellie said.  
"Stop it!" Aoi yelled. "Fighting won't get us anywhere. And we only have 15 minutes till we all go to sleep"  
"Aoi is right. Let's search the building for some place to rest" Macaroni said.  
"If I wake up, I'm putting an end to this once and for all" Reginald said. "Right men?" Suddenly, another bracelet goes off. Everyone returns to see a random Toppat member fall to the ground. His bracelet flashed "standing in one place for too long".  
Kyoto, Macaroni, Aoi, Henry and Ellie decided to look for a spot together. Eventually they barricade themselves in the kitchen. The 5 of them sit on the floor, with 30 seconds remaining.  
"Henry," Ellie said. "I don't know when this is gonna be over but we must stop this killing game before anyone else dies. We've already lost Charles, who knows who will be next to go"  
Henry gave her a reassuring smile. Their bracelets go off and Ellie and Henry slowly fall asleep. And as they slept, an announcement played on the intercoms.  
"WAKEY WAKEY MURDERER"


	3. Crude R Rated Violence and Harsh Insults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka cruel violence and harsh words  
> What could be worse that killing 1 cinnamon roll? Killing 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh btw, RHM's forbidden action was "Reginald dies"

Meanwhile on the other side of the building, The Toppat Clan awoken from a night of slumber. Two particular Toppers had woken up next to each other. Reginald stands up.  
"Awaken my men" Reginald said. "It's a new day and that means someone was murdered. Hopefully it wasn't one of us"  
Suddenly a Toppat member screams.  
"Sven, what's gotten into you?" Reginald said. Sven points to the wall:  
Against the wall was Dave Panpa, a person the Toppat Clan had captured months ago. He too was stabbed in the chest.  
"Oh my goodness Dave" Burt said. "What are we gonna do sir?"  
"We kill Henry Stickmin and stop this killing game at once," Reginald said. "Now men, we're on a Stickmin Hunt"  
Ellie and Henry woke up with no dead bodies in the kitchen. It was a relief especially with all that happened yesterday.  
"Is everyone alright?" Macaroni said. Henry nodded.  
"Good. What should we do now?" Macaroni said.  
"Let's meet up with the General and see if there are any more bodies," Ellie said. Henry agrees.  
As they make it to the hallway, a bullet hits the wall next to them. Henry turns to see a Toppat member holding a gun.  
"I found him, boss!" The member said.  
"Let's get outta here!" Ellie said. She grabs Henry and they both run for it.   
When they made it to the end of the hallway, they realized they left Macaroni, Kyoto, and Aoi behind. Luckily they run in just a second later, with Aoi carrying Macaroni.  
"Macaroni's forbidden action is running in the halls" Aoi said. She drops Mac on the floor. They manage to be exactly where the military had hidden for the night.  
"General!" Macaroni said.  
"Henry, Ellie, good to see you're still alive" General Galeforce said. "Unfortunately, we lost a few men in the night" Galeforce points at the two unnamed soldiers stabbed in the chests.  
"We ran into the Toppats on our way here. They're after Henry" Ellie said.  
"They think Henry might be the mastermind. Someone chased us here but I think we lost them for now" Kyoto said. Just as she said that, a random bullet hits a random soldier in the head, he falls to the ground. The gang sees Reginald, Burt and Sven holding guns.  
"We've got you now Henry" Reginald said. "Just admit to us you're the mastermind and we'll settle it from here"  
Henry shakes his head. He won't give up just yet.  
"Very well then" Reginald said. He fires his gun and shoots Henry in the arm.  
"Henry!" Ellie said.  
"Sven! Burt! After them, I'll take care of the general" Reginald said. Ellie grabs Henry and they make a run for it. Burt and Sven chased after the two. Meanwhile, the remaining soldiers lined up to attack the Toppat clan. However 2 bracelets went off. General sees two of his men fall to the ground. One wristband flashed "standing in front of the General" And the other flashed "standing behind the General"  
Meanwhile the Toppat clan lined up to protect Reginald in an all out brawl.


	4. Who is a liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie stop killing everyone's favs so quickly

Henry and Ellie are running away from Sven and Burt. Along the way, Ellie grabs two random handguns. He grabs Henry and drags him into a hiding spot. Sven and Burt began to fire at the two.  
"Henry," Ellie says. She throws a handgun at Henry. Oh no.  
Henry, knowing it's the end of him if he uses the gun, throws the gun at Burt.  
"Henry!" Ellie yells. Henry shows her his bracelet.  
"Are you serious?" Ellie asked. Meanwhile, Henry's gun flew in Burt's direction. Sven thinks quickly and grabs Burt's hand to pull him side but as he did, his bracelet goes off. Sven screams out as he is poisoned.  
"Sven!" Burt shouts. As Sven falls to the ground, Burt catches him and Sven's bracelet flashes "grabbing Burt's hand"  
"No!" Burt cries. He turns to Henry and Ellie but sees that they already escaped.  
"You'll pay for this Henry!" Burt yells.  
Henry and Ellie run into another room. Harry barricades the door. Ellie catches her breath. She buries her hands in her face.  
"What wrong?" Henry asks.  
"I don't want to keep running," Ellie said. "We need to go back and investigate those bodies. Then we can find the mastermind"  
Henry points to the door where footsteps are heard.  
"Yes of course. We'll wait for this to clear up." Ellie said. Henry points to his bracelet as if asking Ellie about her forbidden action. She looks at her bracelet.  
"Oh, uh… I can't take a punch" Ellie said. Henry sighs in relief. Ellie looks at her bracelet, upset that she lied.  
"Pass 4th night with Henry Stickmin alive"


	5. Dreams of distant days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of people to kill

Meanwhile, Reginald and Galeforce were having an old fashioned sword fight. Most of their men were down but the two leaders weren't giving up. Reginald had thrown Galeforce into a wall.  
"Once I'm done with you, I'll kill Henry and this killing game will be over. I've lost too many of my men. I even lost my right hand man" Reginald said. Galeforce was leaning against the wall, clearly bleeding out.  
"Well I lost some of my men too. Even my star pilot. He had the greatest plans" Galeforce said. "But Henry is innocent"  
"Henry is not innocent. He killed my right hand man." Reginald said.  
"I know who the killer is and it's not Henry" Galeforce said.  
"Then who is then if you're so smart" Reginald said. Galeforce smiles and begins to speak.  
Reginald is in shock. The words that came out of the general were hard to believe.  
"You're lying, aren't you?" Reginald said.   
"Afraid not" Galeforce said. He lifted up his arm and his bracelet flashes.  
"Answering a question with a lie"  
"I don't believe you," Reginald said, drawing his weapon. "I don't believe you at all!"  
And with a final stab to the chest, Galeforce was dead. Just as the general died, Burt ran into the room, carrying Sven.  
"Sir!" Burt said. "It's Sven!"  
Reginald turns to see his injured toppat member carrying his dead one.  
"What happened?" Reginald said rushing to Sven. Burt placed him down.  
"We were chasing Henry, and he threw a gun at us and.." Burt couldn't even finish as he was crying so much. Sven's bracelet just kept flashing.  
"Where is Henry?" Reginald said.  
"I don't know," Burt cried. Reginald looked away in anger. However, his eye catches a door just next to the general's dead body.  
"Over there" Reginald points. The two toppers decided to investigate the door.  
Meanwhile, Henry, Ellie, Mac, Kyoto and Aoi were back in the main room, inspecting the body of Right Hand Man. Surprisingly, Charles' body was gone.  
"Where is Charles?" Ellie asked.  
"His body must've been moved by the Mono bear," Kyoto said. "RHM appears to be stabbed in the chest. If we look for more bodies, we should be able to-"  
Suddenly, everyone's bracelets go off.  
"Night time already?" Ellie said. Everyone falls to the ground as they pass out. Everyone except the killer of course.


	6. No Stickmin is an Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And were back with more puns

Day 3.  
Ellie knew that her time was approaching. So as long as she has to live, she will help Henry uncover the mastermind.  
As Ellie regains consciousness, she hears the sounds of someone gasping for air. She looks around but only sees Henry and the others.  
"Do you guys hear that?" Ellie asked. Kyoto turn to her side and screams:  
A toppat member is faced down, barely alive after being stabbed with a knife in the chest. Henry rushes over and turns the body around: it's Burt.  
"Burt?" Henry asks. Burt coughs up blood.  
"Henry… Ellie… good to see you" Burt said in his dying voice.  
"What happened? Who did this to you?" Macaroni said.  
"I remember… the rocket… The airship invasion… everything. Even…" Burt coughs again, splashing blood on Henry.  
"Sven… ." Burt said with a weak smile. "Hey babe… yeah I'm coming…"  
"Wait, Burt! Tell us who did this. Who's the mastermind?" Aoi yelled.  
"The mastermind… it's not just one person… huh? Sven… . Yes I'm coming… I can't wait to see your face again… Love you…" And with that, Burt peacefully died of his injuries. His death brought tears to the group. Henry wiped his eyes.  
"That thing Burt said before he died. He said there's more than one mastermind" Macaroni said.  
"Are you saying we have two masterminds to deal with?" Ellie asked.  
"Most likely, we should go inspect the other bodies," Kyoto said.  
As they make it to the Hall, they see more dead bodies, all have been stabbed in the chest. Ellie writes something down in a book. Henry looks at her.  
"Just keeping track," Ellie said. Suddenly a voice booms throughout the whole building.  
"Henry Stickmin" The voice said. It was none other than Reginald, who found the room with a speaker and a computer containing everyone's forbidden actions:  
Right Hand Man: Reginald Dies  
Charles Calvin: Witness a fight between the Government and the Toppat Clan  
Dave Panpa: Using his right hand  
Sven Svensson: Grabbing Burt's Hand  
General Galeforce: Answering a question with a lie  
Burt Curtis: removing his hat  
And the one that stood out the most was Ellie and Henry's forbidden actions.  
"I'm afraid to inform you of the death of General Galeforce" Reginald said. The 5 of them gasp.  
"Unless you confess that you are the mastermind and commit suicide, soon you will lose someone close to you. And it's gonna be your fault." Reginald continued. "Unless you wanna do things the easy way, come and face me"  
Henry froze. Someone is gonna die soon and it'll be his fault, but who? Is it Ellie? Macaroni? Kyoto? Aoi?  
"Henry? You there?" Ellie said. Henry turned and nodded.  
"Don't worry Henry. He could just be saying that to throw you off" Ellie said.  
"Ellie, what do we have so far for the murderer?" Kyoto said.  
"Well, it appears every victim is stabbed in the chest" Ellie said.  
"That's kinda strange," Macaroni said. Henry wasn't listening. He just wanted to know who would be the one to die.


	7. Ultra Despair Stickmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that Komaru and Toko didn't show up but alteast we have Byakuya

The group managed to find some sort of signal in the building. Macaroni pulled out his phone and began to dial a number.  
"Who are you calling?" Ellie said.  
"My good friend Raymond Togami. He has a helicopter and is super rich. Maybe we can contact him and he'll get us outta here" Macaroni said. Surprisingly, Mac got a call back.  
"Raymond!" Macaroni says. "I'm so glad you picked up… well I'm in this building with the toppat and the government. Mono bear has captured them and is forcing them to kill each other…. Really? How long do you think it will take you? …..Well, we have to hurry. Someone here is gonna die.. Very soon…"  
Hearing Macaroni say that gave Henry chills again.  
"Does Raymond know who it is?" Aoi asked.  
"Afraid not," Mac said, hanging up. "He said that his men should be here to break us out in a few days"  
"By then the person will die," Kyoto said. "And we still don't know who it is"  
"I'm not gonna say this again" Reginald said in the intercoms. "You only have 2 days Henry. What will your choice be?"  
Henry shivered. Then he heard his bracelet go off for the night. Everyone falls to the ground. Henry's last thoughts were who is the mastermind and who will for next?  
Reginald falls to the floor, slowly falling asleep. He begins to think about his right hand man. Their last moments together. Before his dead body landed in front of him.  
"My Right hand man…" Reginald said falling asleep. "When did you fall into despair…"


	8. Who killed Terrence Suave?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind inspired by the baby henry au

Reginald wakes up in the morning. He was getting bored of waiting for Henry to show up so he decided to go through everyone's files again. He looks at his bracelet: "Unsuccessfully kill Henry Stickmin" Reg had only one shot. If he screwed this up, he'll be with his right hand man, Sven and Burt. Reginald suddenly notices a mysterious person in the files. He clicks on it and a name so familiar appears  
"Terrence Suave"  
Reginald knows that guy. He was the former leader of the toppat clan before being overthrown. There seems to be some information about him in the file.  
"Known as the Ultimate Despair, Terrance managed to get a hold of the infamous despair video. Before dying, his mission was to brainwash his fellow toppers by playing the video over a live broadcast and he would use them to bring despair across the globe. His next target would've been a member of the government and his own son."  
"His own son?" Reginald said to no one. "Terrence never told me about his family"  
Reginald types something on the computer.  
"Son of Terrence Suave"  
Once he hits enter, a familiar face appears. The Reginald had an Idea, a terrible, awful idea  
When Henry woke up, the first thing he heard was Ellie screaming. Henry turns to his side:  
A member of the government lays next to him, bleeding. Henry knew this man as Dave's partner, Rupert Price.  
"Rupert!" Henry said. Unlike Burt, Rupert was already dead. Henry ran into Dave's body just last night. How many more people must die?  
"Henry" Reginald said through the intercoms. "You still haven't come yet so I'm gonna assume you died. If not, come and face me before you regret it. And besides, I know something that you don't"   
What is Reginald talking about? First he knows who's gonna die soon, now he knows something about Henry. No matter what he does, Henry won't comply.  
"Rupert was stabbed in the chest as well," Ellie said, writing down.  
"The killer doesn't seem to have another way to kill everyone " Kyoto said. "And they seem to have a different knife each time."  
"It doesn't even look like a knife. More like a dagger" Ellie wrote something down. Then she looks at her bracelet. 12 hours remain.


	9. You Are My Reason To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO BOYS

Maybe it's the despair of losing Charles and the General. Maybe it's the fact her time was up in a few hours. Either way, Ellie was scared. Usually, she's the brains of the group. She was very brave and protected Henry and Charles with her life. But as of now, Ellie Rose was scared.  
She fell to her knees, shaking in fear.  
"Ellie!" Henry said, rushing to her side.  
"I'm scared, Henry," Ellie said. "I want this killing game to end already. I want our lives to go back to normal. We've lost too many of our friends. Charles, the General, Dave, Rupert. Why won't this end already?" Henry hugs her.  
"Ellie" Macaroni said. "We're close to uncovering the mastermind. And once this is over, you can go home and be happy. We all need to have hope"  
Ellie breaks free from the hug.  
"Henry," Ellie said. "You have hope, right?" Henry nods.  
"Whatever happens next, can you promise to continue having hope? For me and everyone else we lost" Ellie said. Henry nods again. Suddenly, everyone's bracelets go off. Night time already?   
Henry falls asleep next to Ellie. She smiles as she falls asleep and her bracelet goes off.   
When Henry woke up the next morning, he turns to Ellie and screams:  
She's laying on the floor, that smile she had yesterday was permanent on her face.  
"ELLIE!" Henry yells. He turns her around to reveal she had been poisoned and her bracelet flashes:  
"Pass Night 4 with Henry Stickmin alive"  
It was Ellie. She was the one that died because of Henry. When everyone woke up, they screamed too.  
"No… Ellie!" Aoi cried.  
"She died because Henry is still alive…" Macaroni said.   
"My fault… . My fault" Henry said in tears. All he could think about was Ellie and her last words.  
"Whatever happens next, can you promise to continue having hope?"  
Henry sees footsteps from behind him.  
"I tried to warn you Henry," Reginald said from behind him. "And now look where it got you, your friends are all dead. Because of you. Now then, since you won't do the honors…"  
Reginald holds up his gun and aims it at Henry's head.   
"Wait!" Macaroni said. He takes out Ellie's book and turns to a page. "Ellie found out who is killer is"  
"Oh?" Reginald said.   
"It's nobody. Everyone has been killing themselves"


	10. Death Destruction Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry finds the mastermind

"What are you going in about?" Reginald said.  
"Ellie's book said that everyone had been stabbed in the same area. With the same object" Macaroni said. "There must be someone who is brainwashing everyone to commit suicide"  
"Terrence Suave" Reginald said.  
"Who?" Aoi asked.   
"The Ultimate Despair. He was once the leader of the Toppat Clan before he was thrown overboard and replaced by me" Reginald said. "I found some information about him in the computer room and discovered he had obtained a secret video and was gonna brainwash the entire clan and force them to do his bidding. We were lucky enough to kill him before it could happen. If he had succeeded, his next targets would've been a member of the government and his own son" He turns to Henry.  
"You"  
"What?" Henry said in shock.  
"Terrence Suave was your father," Reginald said. "After we overthrew him, we all did our best to raise you Henry, then one day you ran away. You don't remember anything, don't you?" Henry shakes his head.  
"That's because the General had your memories erased. So you would never associate us with you" Reginald said, wiping away a tear. Henry was still flowing with tears from losing Ellie. Kyoto stands up.  
"Everyone, I have a plan," Kyoto said. "Tonight, we will tie Henry up and leave him in the hallway. If our theory is true, we could run in and interfere just before Henry can kill himself"  
"But how will that work?" Reginald said.   
"Just trust us Reginald," Macaroni said. "We're professionals"  
Night fell and Henry was tied up in the ball. He waited for his bracelet to go off. When it did, he slowly fell asleep, his final thoughts were of Ellie and how he felt like he betrayed her.  
After some time, Henry wakes up to the sound of Monobear  
"Wakey wakey murderer" Monobear said on the TV. "You know what to do. Choose a victim. Here's your knife" A dagger flies in Henry's direction and lands by his knees.  
"Alright, here we go," Monobear said. A red light suddenly invades Henry's eyes. As much as he struggled, Henry could not look away from the despair video.  
Then he finds himself in a blank room.  
Standing in front of him was Charles


	11. All good things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost over

"Henry?" Charles said.  
"Charles!" Henry said. He takes a step forward but Charles steps back.  
"I'm very disappointed in you Henry. We all are" Charles said.  
"Huh?" Henry asked.  
"You let this go on for too long. And look where it got you" Charles said. More stick figures surround Henry. Sven, Dave, Burt, Galeforce, Rupert, and Ellie.  
"How could you do this Henry?" Dave said.  
"Have you no honor?" Galeforce said.  
"There's no point in fixing all this," Ellie said.  
"What do I do?" Henry asked.  
"There's nothing you can do," Sven said. "But to kill yourself"  
"What?!" Henry said.  
"Come join us Henry," Charles said, holding a diamond ring. "You'd make a perfect husband"  
"You'll be happier here with us. So do it" Burt said. Soon, everyone's appearance began to change. Everyone either had stab wounds or poison in their heads. Henry backed away as everyone encouraged Henry to kill himself. He falls to the ground.  
"What are you waiting for?" Ellie said. Henry screamed.  
He finds himself back in the building, screaming at the top of his lungs. Taking the knife he begins to cut through the rope. Just as he was about to stab himself, an explosion happened, knocking him to the ground. Henry snaps out of it and sees that his bracelet had been removed from his arm.  
Reginald, Kyoto, Aoi and Macaroni rush to the scene. They see a bunch of helicopters flying in their direction. It's Raymond Togami.  
"Looks like Ray finally made it" Macaroni said. A blond stick figure with glasses exits a helicopter with a couple of soldiers guarding.  
"Find as many survivors as you can" The stick figure orders. Soon, thousands of soldiers storm the building, saving Henry and the others.  
But the story doesn't end here.


	12. Henry Stickmin, the Ultimate Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry finally has hope

Henry found himself in a military base but it wasn't the one he was used to. He was in a tent with Macaroni, Kyoto, Aoi and Reginald. He no longer had to fear about using his forbidden action but he was still scared to use a gun. He's thinking about Charles, The General, Dave, Ellie. Everyone that died in this cruel game. Henry wished he could see them again.   
Suddenly, Henry gets a message on his phone. There was finally a signal so he could get messages. It was an audio file from an unknown number. Henry hits play, everyone else can hear it as well:  
"You don't remember who I am. That general had your memories erased. I am Terrence Suave, the Ultimate Despair. I am the one who started this killing game. After my plan to brainwash the toppats had failed, I decided that everyone should just kill each other. So I set up this building and brainwash some members to send you and your friends here. Just so you could all die. But I knew you'd survive Henry. You're always lucky. But now your friends are gone and you witness what true despair is like. Maybe you can take after me someday"  
The audio ends. Everyone is sitting around Henry.  
"What was that about?" Aoi asked.  
"It seems Terrence has been planning this killing game from the start. Perhaps for his own personal gain." Reginald said. "Listen Henry. I'm sorry about earlier. To be honest, I was starting to feel despair from losing my right hand man. I thought if I couldn't feel hope, no one could. How did you do it Henry? How did you feel hope even after losing your best friends?" A montage began to play:  
RHM seeing a red light and taking a dagger and stabbing himself, Charles falling to the ground after provoking his forbidden action, Burt crying over Sven after he risked his life saving Burt, Burt seeing a light and also stabbing himself, Same with Dave and Rupert, and Finally Ellie smiling as she is poisoned.  
"So many of us died. And you held onto hope" Reginald said. Henry points to his chest.  
"Friends," Henry said. Reginald nodded. Raymond was outside talking to a soldier.  
"Sir, we used the medicine like you said. But unfortunately we couldn't save the one that stabbed themselves" The soldier said. Raymond nods.   
"I want you to escort them and Henry Stickmin back to their dimension immediately" Raymond said.  
The next day, Henry stands on the ledge of what was once the military base. It had been abandoned long after the General died and they relocated to a new area. Henry sighed. He is unaware of the two people approaching him.  
"Henry?" One person said. Henry turned around and he couldn't believe what he saw.  
A month went by and a space station can be seen from Earth. This was the Stickmin Space resort, a place for all to enjoy a relaxing vacation in space. The staff members were the surviving soldiers and members of the Toppat Clan. The owner Henry, sat in his office. Two people were by his door, Charles and Ellie.  
"Yeah, we don't get it either" Charles told the reader.  
"We were supposed to be dead," Ellie said. Henry looks up.  
"Charles, Ellie, you need something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends my first Henry Stickmin fic. I had a lot of fun with this. The next few fics are just gonna be ship fics but I might get back and write a traditional Dr fic with the gang. Thanks again everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm NOT making fun of the danganronpa characters with the names. I'm giving them Henry Stickmin style names. (See Felix White from escaping the prison)


End file.
